Not What You Would Expect
by myhiddensecret
Summary: This is my first story, so I don't want to give much away. But I will give this much away: It's Valentines Day, and you won't expect whats coming


'Today's the day' Sam thought happily as she put on some purple lipstick. 'I'm telling him today.' Today was Valentines Day, and Sam was in her mansion by herself. Her parents were at some fancy diner, and her grandma was on some trip in Europe. So far it was the only perfect Valentines Day she had ever had, for 4 reasons. 1: It was a Saturday so no school. 2:Her parents left her alone all day. 3: The only ghost that attacked was the Box Ghost. And 4: She could have sworn that she heard Danny tell Tucker that he was going tell the girl of his dreams that he loved her today. And she really hoped that girl was her. She was pretty confident that it was her, because Danny smiled whenever he saw her, and stuttered. Plus she also took a closer look at the class ring he gave her to hold on to, and found out what it really said on it: 'Sam'

'I can't wait!' Sam thought, as she looked at herself in her large mirror. "Perfect," She said to no one, as she finished putting on her lipstick. She then looked at her watch, which read 6:32 P.M. She gasped, and looked out the window, it was already dark out. 'I have to go find Danny, now!' She thought as she rushed down the stairs and out the door grabbing her black coat, and hopping, trying to put on her combat boots. As soon as she got her boots on, she started running, with a big smile on her face. 'It's going to be perfect!' Sam thought happily, her confidence higher now then it has ever been.

All of her confidence shattered as she stopped dead in her tracks, with her mouth hanging open in shock, hands down at her side, as she stared at the sight before her: Danny (Phantom) and Paulina kissing under a tree. She started to cry, and was unable to move at the shock. They were lip-locked! Paulina's back was toward Sam; Danny's hands were on Paulina's shoulders. As soon as Sam snapped back to reality, she ran home. As soon as she turned around, Danny pushed Paulina back, with eyes wide open, in anger.

"What the HELL where you thinking?! Just because I wave to you, does NOT give you the right to kiss me!!" Danny yelled angrily, making Paulina's beaming smile turn into a disappointed frown.

"I was thinking that you were going to ask me to be your Valentine, weren't you?" Paulina asked with still a little bit of hope in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"No I wasn't!" Danny said, still pissed off, "You are so lucky I'm the hero, because I could kill you right now! I'm trying to find my Valentine, before someone finds and steals the stuff I set up for her, or a ghost comes and ruins everything!" Danny said spreading his arms out in a anger, then snapped them down to his side making his hands into fists, and his eyes now a blazing green.

"I-I'm" Paulina started to say, but then just looked down in shame. Danny took a deep breath, and flew off, leaving Paulina a lot to think about.

Sam sat on her bed with her legs crossed, still crying her eyes out as she reread the note:

_Dear Danny,_

_Whether you know it or not, you broke my heart today. I saw you and Paulina kissing. You played with my heart Danny, and it hurt. Here is the class ring you gave to me to hold on to, which has 'my' name on it. You might want to give it to the shallow bitch after you re-carve it. When Paulina breaks your heart, I won't be here to cry to. You broke my heart, you selfish bastard! So I'm finishing it off. Tell my parents and grandma that I love them, and tell Tuck I will miss him. Good Bye, Danny._

_Sam_

Satisfied with what she wrote, she got up off of her bed and folded the note neatly and put it into an envelope. She then wrote 'Danny' neatly on it and placed it and the ring on the dresser. She then opened the drawer and took out the knife that was lying inside. She went back to her bed and sat down and put both hands on the edge of the knife. "I still love you, Danny," she whispered just before she stuck the knife in her chest. She heard a familiar voice shout her name just before her world went black.

Up in the sky, written in ectoplasm that was slowly fading away from the hours that it has been in the sky, were the words 'Sam, I love you'. Just below that meaningful message, there was a blanket neatly spread out on the grass. On top of the blanket was 2 more blankets that were neatly folded, 2 mugs with a thermos filled with hot chocolate that was no longer hot, and a vase filled with purple flowers. Sitting at the corner of the blanket, was Danny; his arms crossed on top of his knees, his forehead on top of his arms, Sam's letter in one hand, the ring in another. Just sitting there, crying as it started to rain.


End file.
